


Uncontrolled

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dom Emma, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Bondage, Spanking, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma grows tired of Regina's snarky remarks and irrelevant tasks, so when the mayor comes over to the station to tease the sheriff after a long day of work, Emma loses her patience and has her way with Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncontrolled

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this scenario in my head for a few days and it's kind of started bothering me so I decided to write it. 
> 
> Set sometime during season 1, back when Emma and Regina aggressively love-hated each other.
> 
> One Shot unless I come up with an idea of how Regina gets back at Emma.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

It was past 6 and Emma was tired. She had been working on a big pile of papers in front of her for the whole day and she barely just managed to finish half of it. 

Regina seemed to be willing to do anything to make Emma frustrated these days. Everyday Regina managed to find dozens of useless papers that needed to be filled. She also decided that it was Emma's duty as a sheriff to patrol the streets at night for two hours everyday. As useless as the job was, Storybrooke being a small and quiet town, Emma didn't give in and decided to follow all of Regina's orders, even though through gritted teeth. 

She wouldn't give the mayor the satisfaction, she would manage to finish all her assignments in time. Emma couldn't bare the mocking smile on Regina's face as she brought new piles of paperwork, teasing Emma, always reminding her of who's in charge in this town. 

Emma knew Regina was the mayor. She didn't want any power herself, she just wanted for her work to be appreciated and her personal life respected. The latter, however, seemed to interest Regina as well. The brunette did everything she could to ensure Emma was always in the sheriff's station during her working hours and always called to make sure she was patrolling the streets in the evenings. The mayor seemed to know every step Emma took. 

At first, Regina's attention had made her uncomfortable, but now she found it amusing the way the mayor desperately tried to control her every step. 

'Control is her thing.' Emma thought, her mind wandering away from the papers to a certain brunette. 'I wonder how she would do without it'. 

And before Emma could stop herself, her thoughts went wild and she imagined Regina standing in front of her, smirking and putting another pile of papers on her desk. A wave of snarky remarks would leave the mayor's red lips and Emma would launch herself towards her, cover her mouth with her hand and bend her roughly against her desk, silencing her, making the mayor squirm against her body. 

Emma snapped out of her daydream as the sheriff station's door suddenly opened and she heard familiar clacking of high heels. Emma rolled her eyes as Regina entered the room, her poise, as always, self-assured. 

"Evening, sheriff Swan." She greeted Emma. 

"Madame mayor." Emma nodded at her. 

Regina approached her and stopped right before her on the other side of the desk. Emma could smell her perfume from that close. 

Before she let it get into her head, she pulled herself together and, before Regina said anything insulting, began herself. 

"I'm sure you have some new work you need done, but I'm afraid I'm out of my depths. The papers you gave me yesterday aren't finished yet." 

Regina smirked. 

"Is that so, sheriff?" 

Emma nodded. 

"Are you finding my tasks overwhelming, miss Swan?" She cooed, in that low and sultry voice. 

Emma swallowed. 

"No, not at all Regina. It's just that all this new work everyday and your unrelenting calls to check on me make me think that you're obsessed with me." Emma managed, trying not to lose her control as Regina put her hands on the desk next to Emma's work and leaned closer. 

"I'm just trying to make sure all matters stay intact in this town as they always have been and always will be as long as I'm the mayor. Are you suggesting I'm interested in you somehow?" She leaned even closer, their faces now mere inches apart. 

Emerald green eyes kept angrily staring at dark brown ones, until Emma's stare lowered to Regina's blood red lips and then lower to her chest and her cleavage that was fully exposed in this position and Emma could see black lace bra through the mayor's blouse which had two upper buttons undone. 

Her look lingered and stayed there. Emma felt her self-control fading fast as she inhaled another breath of air filled with Regina's scent and she realized she's already lost it. Lust filled her head, lust that was stronger than any feeling she had ever felt for another person. 

Regina smirked and let Emma stare at her body, then withdrew with a smirk on her face. 

"Who's obsessed now, sheriff?" She cooed, though Emma noticed that the dark brown color of her eyes had almost disappeared and they were black with desire. 

Emma couldn't stand it much longer. She leaned over the table, caught Regina's chin with her hand and pressed her lips hard against the mayor's. Regina didn't pull away. On the contrary, she deepened the kiss, trying to slip her tongue into the blonde's mouth, but Emma halted the kiss. 

"You want me, don't you?" She said to Regina who was standing on the other side of the table, her lustful stare fixed on Emma. "You want me to take you right here on this desk and fuck you until you can't walk.'' 

Uncontrolled moan escaped the mayor's lips. 

"Took you long enough to catch up, miss Swan." She whispered in a low, husky tone. 

"Then I'd hate to keep you waiting any longer, madame mayor." With these words Emma quickly circled the desk, approached Regina from the back, their bodies mere inches apart, Emma could feel Regina's body heat radiating towards her. She licked on Regina's neck and when a loud and satisfied moan escaped the mayor's lips, Emma bit roughly on the soft skin she's just licked. Regina whimpered and arched back towards the sheriff's body. 

"You like it rough, don't you, madame mayor?" She whispered in Regina's ear. 

"Yes." Regina moaned. "Fuck me hard sheriff." 

"Don't worry, I will." Emma responded, positioned both her arms on Regina's shoulders and roughly pushed her forward, pressing her front against the tabletop. Putting her hand on Regina's back and keeping her down, Emma pushed all of the table's content to the floor with one swipe of her hand. Regina writhed against her hand as she watched all of their two days work scatter on the floor, papers covering the ground together with Emma's pens, pencils and remains of her dinner. 

"Miss Swan, I hope you understand those papers were expected finished on my table by-" 

Her words halted as Emma pressed her body against the table with hers, shoving one of her knees between Regina's legs, making her whimper and writhe beneath her. 

"You're gonna keep still, madame mayor, or else there will be consequences." Emma said, lifting her weight off Regina's, unfastening the zipper of her pencil skirt and sliding it down her legs. 

"Strip away your jacket and your blouse." Emma whispered in Regina's ear, releasing her grip on the mayors back, letting her straighten her back. 

Eager to get Emma to touch her, to feel her all over her body, Regina quickly dropped her jacket and unbuttoned her blouse, dropping it to the floor next to her. She proceeded to her bra but Emma's hands stopped her, pushing her back against the table. 

"The rest is mine, madame mayor." 

Emma unclasped Regina's bra and pulled it from beneath her body. As the mayor's nipples pressed against the cold surface of the table and hardened instantly, Emma folded the black lace bra and put it on the side of the table. 

By now Regina was whimpering with need, she ached for release so bad that her core throbbed and she wiggled her ass against the table. 

The simple move angered Emma. She grabbed Regina's both hands with hers and pinned them behind the mayor's back. 

"I thought I made myself clear about keeping still, madame mayor." Regina stilled instantly. "Yet, you did not obey. Do you know what happens to people who do not follow the sheriff's commands?" She paused, her other hand reaching to her belt and grabbing handcuffs. Regina turned her head to the side to see what Emma was holding. When she saw the cuffs, she bit her lip to silence the moan that threatened to escape her. "They get punished." Emma finished, her voice deep and throaty with anger and desire. 

Emma swiftly cuffed both Regina's wrists behind her back. 

"Do you agree that you deserve to be punished, madame mayor?" Emma asked, grinding her knee against Regina's core, still not taking off her panties and denying her the friction she so desperately needed. 

"Yes, sheriff." Regina moaned, voice thick with lust. "Punish me, teach me a lesson." 

Emma nodded contently. 

"If you insist." 

Her hands went quickly to Regina's sides, her fingers grabbed Regina's black matching panties and slowly slid them down her legs. When they reached the ground Regina stepped out of them, now completely naked, though still in her high heels. Emma picked the panties up and lifted them to her face, inhaling Regina's arousal deeply. 

"You smell amazing, madame mayor." Regina whimpered in response. 

"How is that greedy cunt of yours doing? Are you dripping wet for me?" Emma's words made Regina moan loudly. When she finally felt Emma's fingers on her cunt, curse words spilled from her mouth and Emma stilled her ministrations on the mayor's clit. 

"Such a filthy mouth, madame mayor." Emma whispered, pushing a finger inside Regina's pussy and spreading her wetness on all her cunt. 

"Don't think I forgot you still deserve punishment for not keeping still when I told you to." Emma's finger lingered on Regina's cunt where it circled her clit a few times and then Emma withdrew her fingers. 

Without a warning, Emma's palm latched onto Regina's butt cheek and the mayor squirmed, writhing on the table. 

"Punish me, sheriff!" She moaned. "Punish me hard!" 

"Oh, I intend to." Emma answered and her hand landed on Regina's butt cheek once again, only this time twice as hard. 

Regina shrieked as her cheek reddened instantly and Emma smacked her other butt cheek, hard. 

Satisfied with the way Regina's body was responding to the punishment, Emma lost herself in smacking the mayor's ass and when she finally withdrew from Regina, her ass was as red as her lipstick had been. 

Regina was gasping and shaking against the table and Emma gave her some time to recover as she stepped one step back, admiring her handiwork. When Regina's breathing went back to normal, she turned to Emma. 

"How's that for a punishment, madame mayor?" Emma teased her with a self-satisfied smirk. 

Seeing as the mayor hasn't recovered enough to answer, Emma decided to give Regina what she came here for - an orgasm. 

Before the mayor could react properly, Emma quickly shoved two fingers inside her dripping cunt and pumped them a few times. Regina's body shivered at every touch. After a few thrusts Emma added a third and forth fingers and the mayor gasped at the feeling of being completely filled. 

Deciding they have both had enough of teasing, Emma found Regina's clit with her other hand and began a hard and rough rhythm. As her fingers alone didn't have enough strength to rock Regina's body back and forth on the desk, Emma ground her hand against her thigh to get more force from her movements. 

After a few more minutes of rough fucking Regina's body was showing all signs of impending orgasm. Her back shivered, her legs weakened and she leaned harder against the sheriff's desk as her inner walls began clenching, her breaths coming ragged. 

Emma slowed her ministrations down a bit and removed the fingers she had on the mayor's clit. 

Regina was just about to protest as Emma leaned against her back, pressing her cuffed hands painfully to her back. 

"I'm gonna let you cum on one condition." Emma began. Regina listened, her body aching for release. "When you cum, you're gonna scream my name. Not sheriff Swan, not miss Swan, but Emma. You're gonna scream my name as loud as you can. I want the whole of Storybrooke to know what a greedy little cunt their mayor is. Are we clear?" 

Regina nodded eagerly. 

Emma furrowed her brow. 

"Answer me, madame mayor. What are you gonna do when you cum?" She questioned as her fingers lazily thrust in and out of Regina's pussy. 

"I'm gonna scream your name. I'm gonna scream "Emma!" so everyone in Storybrooke knows who made me cum." 

Emma nodded, completely satisfied with Regina's answer. 

"Good mayor." 

Emma's fingers found Regina's clit once again and she continued the fast and rough rhythm that almost made Regina cum earlier. 

When Regina's pussy clenched harder than before around her fingers, Emma curled her fingers against the front wall of the mayor's cunt and a loud scream that Regina's orgasm elicited from her throat made Emma's legs weak and her mind blank. 

"Emma!" Regina shouted repeatedly as she came. Emma continued with her thrusts while the mayor's walls clenched around her fingers and kept pumping them in and out as Regina came down from her high. 

When the last wave of pleasure faded, the mayor's body went limp against the sheriff's table and Emma withdrew her fingers gently from Regina's sensitive cunt, giving one last flick to her clit, sending a warm tingle through Regina's body. 

Emma collected herself and lifted Regina up by the cuffs, the mayor's eyes half-closed with pleasure. Emma pushed Regina further back against the bars of the prison cell and pressed her body against the mayor's naked skin, pressing her hard between the bars and herself, her hands clutching onto the bars on both sides of Regina's head. 

"Now be a good mayor and lick my fingers clean." Emma said as she lifted one hand to Regina's mouth. The mayor obligingly opened her mouth, stuck her tongue out and began licking all four of Emma's fingers clean. 

Emma watched in awe as Regina licked and swallowed every drop of her own juices and released the sheriff's fingers with a loud pop. 

As if to conclude their evening rendezvous, Emma pressed her lips to Regina's, kissing her eagerly, still tasting her juices on her lips. Regina returned the kiss and allowed Emma's tongue to enter her mouth. The sheriff's tongue explored her mouth for a few moments and then she withdrew, stepping back from the mayor. 

Suddenly Emma felt very tired. 

Making her way to the desk, she took Regina's soaked panties, smelled them once again and squeezed them into the back pocket of her tight jeans. 

Realizing Emma was about to leave, Regina decided it was time to take the matters back into her own hands. There was a problem, though. Her hands were actually cuffed behind her back and her legs were too weak to walk. Regina decided not to push her luck, instead she caught Emma's glance. 

"Miss Swan, if you would be so kind as to uncuff me, I'd-" 

She went quiet as Emma approached her, pulling the cuff key out of the pocket of her red jacket. She reached behind Regina, as if to uncuff her and Regina exhaled in relief but Emma's fingers found her palm and pressed the key into it. 

"What the hell, Miss Swan?" Regina growled in confusion. 

"As we both know, madame mayor, all good things must come to an end. I have had much fun with you, however, I'd be foolish to simply let you off the hook after all of the irrelevant work you gave me just to get me to fuck you. For future reference, all you have to do is come over here and ask nicely." 

Regina winced. 

"Sheriff, just let me go and we can-" She didn't know how to finish that sentence. 

Emma just stood there, grinning. She obviously found the mayor's current situation amusing. 

She turned to the door, but remembered something and turned back to Regina. 

"About the work that was due tomorrow. I'm afraid I wasn't able to finish it in time. I'm sure you, of all people, will understand." She teased. 

Regina didn't have an answer to that either. 

"Miss Swan, I hope you're not seriously considering leaving me here like this-" 

Emma went back to her table, picked up Regina's bra and swung one of its straps around her finger. 

"Have a good night, madame mayor." 

And she took her leave. All the way back to the bug, she heard Regina scream her name, calling her back. Finally, when she reached her car, she heard one final scream. 

"I swear miss Swan, I will make you regret this!" 

Emma smirked to herself and drove home. It really has been a long day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
